Unrequited Love
by taiki-kun
Summary: [GaryMisty: Egoshipping] “Bye-bye Ash…” she muttered and sighed, closing her eyes. Tomorrow morning, she was to leave…and never to return. Her destination was anywhere, as long as she didn’t see Ash Ketchum.


**Author's Note:** This is my first Pokemon Fic so please be gentle. To tell everyone, I am not an ASH FAN, whatever happens, this is **_not_** a Ash/Misty story, to me – I really prefer my dear shoujo character with Gary, lol. I know there is no way of having Misty and Gary together but hey, a girl can dream – right? Lol. I will be using the Pokemon's cast's name.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

**Unrequited Love**

Chapter One: "I see you."

She wasn't sure if she should've been happy or not. There was a party thrown inside and outside of the building, but all she could think of was the ocean. Maybe because tonight really wasn't her night, and because tonight was the first night that her long time friend Ash Ketchum had returned – with May to throw a party for their 'welcome back'. Everyone was here, even Tracey and Gary Oak. So the party must've been a big deal…but she didn't really see what it was all about.

The seventeen-year old was holding a glass of whine in one hand, and had her other arm leaning against the white balcony which connected to the Oak's mansion. Professor Oak after all recommended them to use his home for the party, so it was at least well enough to have her sneak away from all the champagne and music. She didn't belong down there, not anymore. Their team…Ash, Brock and her…they had found a replacement for her a few years back – when she chose to take over her gym. They found someone – a girl – to replace her position as someone to support Ash. So it was over, she wasn't needed.

Misty stared at the glass of whine and began to move it in circles gently, cautious to not have it spill. Already, half the wine was gone, and she began to sip more. A whole week staying at this place…what good would that do? She thought and remembered when Ash made such an idea. Everyone was to stay here for a whole week in Pallet Town – like a small Reunion Party. 'More like a small show-off,' she snorted. She could see them from here. She could see everyone from the balcony. Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, Tracy, Ash…and May, the new girl Ash had adored.

He didn't admit it though, to her – she could see right through him, or maybe in him, and she knew that he was afraid of hurting her feelings. Or did he not know about her feelings sooner? Maybe he did…but chose of becoming a Pokemon Master first, and then picking love afterwards. It was sad…but she didn't care anymore. 'Not really anyways…'

She was directed to stay at the Oak manor, as well with everyone else who came. She wasn't able to stay alone – so she just had to get use to it.

"So…I guess I'm not the only party-pooper," a voice was heard through the room. Misty turned around lazily, and she smirked. "So what are you doing here?" He asked her, making his way toward the balcony as well. The red head turned her gaze from him up into the dark sky, and began to laugh dryly. "Nothing, I just don't feel like being down there with those people."

Gary noticed that she was drinking whine, so pardoned the fact that she wasn't acting herself. Even though he didn't know her directly, he did know that throughout the years, she wouldn't be acting this…well; he couldn't find the word to explain what he saw before his eyes. She moved roughly and he could hear her heave a sigh. Something was wrong, obviously concerning that Ashy-boy that she used to follow around. It was a surprise finding him not with this girl but with the brunette who seemed to be 2 years younger then him.

"Why aren't you with Ashy?" he raised his eye brow, still keeping up with the nickname he gave his rival. It was obvious that he didn't grow much when it came towards his homeland. It made Misty laugh again and she looked down at her glass of purple whine. "Why should I be with him? I haven't been with him for three years!" There was hurt and anger in her tone, but she smiled. "I don't see why people think I'm a slave to him, jeeze."

"Not really, but you now, you should really stop drinking that whine. It may start to have you say things you least expect to say," the man smirked and leaned against the balcony as well. He took in a deep breath of air and stared down at the party. "He's lucky – although he didn't achieve being a Pokemon Master, he got more then that. And now he has a girl by his side, friends, and even someone so love sick about him but he doesn't even notice."

She chuckled, "Love-sick? Who? I don't know what you're talking about…" she mumbled and rested her chin on her arm. "At least he's happy."

"Now see! Why can't I have a girl like that?" There was a light sarcasm in his voice, but it had seemed like he meant it. "Maybe you have a too big ego," she retorted to him and gulped down the last ounce of whine. Her words were true – Gary Oak had the biggest ego throughout Pallet Town. Well, she didn't know about now, but since years ago when she meant him time to time on their journey, he always thought he was the best, and also had those damn cheerleaders surrounded around him like he was the best.

"Oh, I've gotten rid of that." The brunette boy looked at her. "I see we both have changed a lot throughout the year."

"What do you mean?" The girl rolled her eyes, "I don't notice **_anything_** different in you." It was supposed to be an insult, but he ignored her and began to check her features. "I'll just say I didn't hear that. But you know; you do have some nice curves…that dress is good on you…though you should wear something that shows your legs…" She smacked him, although half drunk. Maybe he had more then an ego…he had perverted thoughts!

"What? It's not like we're twelve," Gary rubbed his injury and stepped back. "And don't get me wrong either. I know you're too dedicated to your Ashy-boy." Oh, how wrong he was. She gave him another glare and gripped the stem of her drink, "I am not dedicated to Ash! We're just friends!" There was a slight doubt in her tone but she didn't care, all she wanted was for this moron Oak to shut up. "I mean…who would like that stupid…messy head....immature…lazy bastard?"

"That girl May he's hanging out with now," Gary answered simply with a smugged look.

She growled and looked away, not knowing what else to say. "He found someone else…just because I wasn't there for him…he accepted someone else when he knew…that I loved him." The moment of confession caused a pause of silence in the air between the two trainers, and Gary moved with the sound of ruffling coming from loose jeans and jacket. "So Ash **_is_** a lucky bastard."

"Oh shut up," she sighed. There was no time to deal with him, so I stood up properly and began to walk away. But then what he said next stopped me from walking any further. "He loves her, doesn't he?" So, maybe this guy did change. He wasn't much of an arrogant jerk as before but still…he couldn't keep his mouth shut could she? Usually the red head would take this calmly, but tonight really wasn't her night. She didn't care if she was acting a bitch; anyone would if they knew the person they loved had someone else just right after he/she had departed for some time.

"Whoever he loves does not concern me."

"Oh?" Gary chuckled, "I know how you feel though…it's not really fair knowing that the person you adore turns to someone else…"

Who was this guy talking about? Did he really understand what she felt inside when Ash had told her the news about him and May? It was so wrong for him to tell her the news, because he should've known that it would break her heart. "Are you gay?" She asked bluntly, almost hiding her smirk as she caught his shocked face. Of course he wasn't…or she hoped not – being then it was Ash who was the one to pity.

"What made you think of such a thing?" He frowned, "I wouldn't even turn homo if you gave me a legendary Pokemon." Sounded like Gary, though after he chose to be a Pokemon researcher and gave up on being Ash's rival, anything could've happened. Misty bobbed her head and had sarcasm in her tone, "Riight." There was a slight nuisance feeling in her stomach as she nodded her head, and then dizziness took over. She never was the type to drink alcohol, and drinking one glass would already be a nice pint.

"Hey…are you alright?" She heard Gary's voice in the background, but she didn't say anything as she tried to keep her balance.

Too late.

She felt darkness take over her conscience, and never thought anything further as she collapsed.

---

Gary sat there, drinking from his coffee mug. It was midnight and it seemed like more people arrived to the party – even Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy from near-by city Viridian. Richie made it as well, and they were having a conversation. The red head he had encountered earlier was sleeping in his room – seeing he had no where to put her. She just fainted out of no where; he knew she should've listened to him when he told her to stop drinking that damn beverage.

"Professor Oak told me that you've been a good Researcher," Richie commented and smiled. Even though the two boys never did get along through-out the years with the slim confrontation of the both, lately a year back or so, Richie had been hired to take pictures of Gary's breeded infamous Pokemons…and then they had a bit of a 'get along' situation where they became good friends. But that didn't make him choose favorites between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum.

"I guess, I've been trying to learn more about Pokemon these last few years," he responded, not feeling flattered at all. He wasn't up to saying anything ridiculous to any of his friends – he wasn't that boy he was a few years ago. It was time he was serious, and serious he was. Sorta. "And you. I've heard that you actually got a photograph of Entei."

The brunette trainer grinned, "Yeah. Though…it was taken when Entei was running, so you can't see much of it – wouldn't be worth much of my dignity," the boy sighed.

"You should take pictures of chicks rather then Pokemon," Gary joked, which earned a light blush on Richie's face. "Oh c'mon, don't tell me you don't have a girlfriend. Even Ash does!"

"I…" he lowered his head hiding his scarlet face, "…never really thought about having a girlfriend…I mean…young age and…" he trailed off in mumbles, which caused Gary to laugh. The boy before him was so premature when it came to females, even at the age of fifteen. "Hey…I haven't heard you having a girlfriend yet." The boy changed the topic around so he was now cornering the brown haired boy.

Gary almost choked on his drink but swallowed quickly. "I…well…still looking…yeah!"

"So you don't mind losing to Ash?" Richie had a smugged look and it caused Gary to groan. "I don't really care…he's a lucky bastard."

"What made you think that?" Richie arched an eyebrow, causing Gary to sigh at the memory he had about an hour ago. 'He is though, man…when did that dork get so many girls to actually fall for him?' It wasn't envy Gary was feeling, nor was it jealousy. There was something else…maybe pity within the depths for those three trainers: Ash, Misty, and May. But maybe it was more pity towards the red head trainer, who couldn't have something Ash and May had. They were together after all, and it was positive that Ash loved her over Misty.

"Unrequited love," he mumbled.

"What?" Richie blinked, while sipping his own coffee.

He noticed that he had said these words out loud, and shook his head. "Nothing…shouldn't you be talking to Ash?"

"I have plenty…remember…we have to stay here for a week." Oh yeah, that idea the stupid "I'm going to be a Pokemon Master!" recommended. Stupid Ash, he thought and looked out toward the open door – which revealed everyone walking around, dancing at the platform, playing music or eating. It was a huge party, though some only stayed for the night and leave before the sun rose the next morning.

"Uh-huh…" Gary sighed and rose from his seat. He had to make sure if that Misty girl was alright – she was all drunk and he wasn't sure if she threw up over his bed or not. 'Damn…that was a bad idea.' He sighed once again and waved off to his mid-new-friend, "I'll see ya later."

---

"Hey Ash!" Brock shouted, "Where's Misty?"

The seventeen year old boy couldn't find the Cerulean Gym Leader anywhere, and it worried him that maybe she left or something bad happened. There was a hint of hope that maybe she was talking to Ash – who she hadn't seen in three years, but the raven-haired boy was too busy talking to his girlfriend, May. They looked up at the Pewter Gym leader and Ash shook his head. "Why? Did something happen?"

There was a hint of concern in his voice but Broke shook his head, "No…I just don't see her anywhere. Do you think she left already?"

Mrs. Ketchum, Ash's mom shook her head as she made her way towards them. "I saw her head to Prof. Oak's house…check there – Gary went over there as well…I think Richie's there with them or something." Her face was flushed from the wine, and she began to tumble slightly back and forth. "Where **_is_** Prof. Oak?" She asked herself and began to search for the old man.

The three gapped, though May wasn't sure why she was. She didn't even know Gary, Misty or Richie. All she knew was that Gary used to be Ash's rival but now they were friends, and Misty was Ash's best-friend. Richie's name was never brought up, so she felt like she was missing a big deal of information on who was here or not. "So…is that a bad thing?"

Brock paused and rubbed his chin, "Hmm…I'm not sure."

"Well…she might be with Richie…" Ash coughed and began to walk to the Oak's manor. "I'll go check."

"Hey, wait! I'll go as well…" Brock insisted, following her. May stood there alone, not sure what to do. 'Hell…I'm not going to be left here alone!" She scolded and ran along, following the two boys ahead of her. 'Their not actually boys anymore…' May thought with a chuckle, they're **_men_**. "Wait up guys!"

---

She opened her eyes slowly, her head panging with pain. Misty let out a groan and looked around the room, it was…unfamiliar. She sighed and sat up, to only be shocked to see that Gary was looking at her with a twitching smile. "Well, I'm glad you didn't barf on my bed." He exclaimed and stood up, "Told ya not to drink the whine." God, what a know-it-all, she looked away and tried to move out of the bed – but she felt her body go numb.

"You won't be able to feel yourself for the night," he finally said. Misty's eyes widened and she fell back into the feathery pillows. "And WHY?!" She asked him, twitching. Damn…if only she wasn't that insane back there.

"Because that's the effect of those who're light drinkers," he stated matter-of-factly and moved away from her. "You might as well take my room tonight, but don't think I'm that nice to let you have it the whole week. I'll ask Grandpa where your room will be." He stuffed his hands in his pocket and began to walk out the room before he heard the aqua Pokemon trainer shriek, "Like you're **_ever_** nice!" It made him laugh slightly and with that, and he disappeared.

…to only bump into the groupie consisting of Ash, May and Brock…now what did they want?

"Yo."

"Where's Misty?" Ash questioned him instantly, which took him back.

"She's in my room." Right after Gary had said that, millions of thoughts rushed through the groups head and the Pokemon expert waved his hand to defend himself. "N-no! Not like **_that_**. I mean, she fainted and so I let her rest in my room."

Brock heaved a sigh of relief and Ash sweat dropped, "Better be," he told his friend in a growl and May looked at him surprised. She didn't say anything though, but knew that something was up with her boyfriend – a similar caring affection he had towards her. Could it be that he…? No…it couldn't be. He told her that he loved only her. Only her, of course he couldn't love Misty…right?

"She's snoring right now, so don't worry." Gary informed them and covered his ear as he heard Misty scream yet again.

"I heard that!!"

Brock rubbed his ear, "Well…at least we know nothing happened." He then heard a slow nice waltz melody start outside, smiling at the thought if asking maybe Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny if they cared to dance with him. Everyone knew what that dreamy aura meant; surrounding the older Gym Leader and they dismissed the fact that he ran out of the hallway without saying anything. Gary slightly coughed to break the silence and began to walk out of the corridors as well, "If you're going to see her," he whispered lowly, "I would be careful on what I say."

Ash gave him a puzzled expression but then felt a tug coming from May. "Ash, why don't we go down to the party and dance?"

He hushed her for a second and peeked inside Gary's room, to see Misty asleep – or so he thought, seeing that her eyes were close. "Okay May," he mumbled and closed the door slightly, only to have it open an inch or so. There were footsteps but then the noises stopped all-together. Misty opened her eyes a bit and waited to see if they had left…but then there were shouts and then hushes coming from the other person.

"Look May, it's really nothing…she's my best-friend! Of course I would have to be worried for her."

Well, at least Ash Ketchum had some decency.

"So you care for her more then me?" The girl asked him, her voice rising.

It felt awkward to eavesdrop on them, 'but it's not really eavesdropping…their just talking really loud…'

"Of course not – look May, I love you…so stop acting like a little girl. It's not like you to be saying these things."

So it was proven, he was in love with another girl.

Misty turned over and huddled herself against the soft blanket, not knowing what to feel. Sorrow? Disappointment? Heart-ache? She didn't know, but she didn't want to cry. Not here…not for him. All these years…she had mistaken. And today proved that she no longer grasped something she used to so many years back. Even having a friendship for Ash Ketchum wasn't enough for her, of course it wasn't. She felt lucky for that May girl…she was now something Misty Waterflower wasn't. Ash's girlfriend and someone he loved.

"I can't stay here…" she mumbled to herself. It would only tear her apart if she stayed for a week…just to see May and the boy she loved for three long years being together. She hated the fact that with this blocking their friendship, there was no way she could keep contact with him. It would just be painful, wouldn't it?

"Alright Ash, sorry…I just…I love you and…well, I don't want to lose you." May's words echoed throughout the hallway and it rung Misty's ears. She held her tears back and smiled slightly. May said the words she wanted to say for so long…she was jealous. Yes, she was jealous and didn't want to lose Ash either…but she lost him anyways. She didn't even know if this girl loved him more then she did. 'I don't want to lose Ash either.' But as a 'best-friend' to Ash, shouldn't she be the one supporting his relationship with the other girl? That was what friends did, of course…

"I know, and don't worry. There's nothing between me and Misty…we haven't seen each other for a few years now."

May seemed to believe him, and nodded. "Alright, now please! Let's go dance!"

Yes, let them dance. She stared up at the white ceiling, and held back her tears. They were salty like the ocean…the ocean which she missed. There was no place for here…so it was possible to just leave as soon as possible. "Bye-bye Ash…" she muttered and sighed closed her eyes. Tomorrow morning, she was to leave…and never to return. Her destination was anywhere, as long as she didn't see Ash Ketchum.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------To be Continued**

**Author's Note:** Yay, I finished chapter one of Unrequited Love. It actually took me over forty hours to write, because I haven't watched Pokemon in like, forever. I'm mainly a Naruto-writer but I find that I'm one of those "weird" coupling people in some anime – like Pokemon, which I prefer Misty/Gary or egoshipping. I'm not an Ash/Misty fan, so sorry if this seems like one so far. I know that there is NO WAY that anyone can couple Misty with Gary because of his 'ego' and the proof of affection she actually has for Ash, but yeah…I tend to change lots.

Chapter Two will come up soon, I don't know when but I guarantee you there WILL be a chapter two. R&R if you can - would really be a great help for me and give me motivation to know that this story interested you. This story is a slight angsty of Misty/Ash but I think it would be a nice May/Ash as well. I apologize for the OOC and do not flame BECAUSE May is acting out of character – remember, it's been three years AFTER the current season of Pokemon so things change.


End file.
